


I'll Try

by inner_tae



Series: When You Love Someone [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, First Date, Fluff, Hyunjin is clueless, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seungmin is a beautiful person, M/M, Seungjin are the softest, Seungmin really wants to make upto hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changsung, changsung are there too, dates at home, drama popcorn and cuddles, hyunsung bffs, phone dialogue, seungjin - Freeform, this is so fluffy I need to apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tae/pseuds/inner_tae
Summary: Hyunjin is sad because Seungmin had to cancel their date and Seungmin just wants to make him feel better.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: When You Love Someone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make this into a series which I will try to update regularly. 
> 
> I'm not that satisfied with this chapter but tell me if you like it!
> 
> The ___ dashes represent time skips.

When Hyunjin woke up the next morning, he had to check his phone thrice to make sure that the entire conversation with Seungmin had actually taken place. He couldn't stop blushing everytime he read it either. 

When he had told Jisung that he had gotten a date with Seungmin, the younger had freaked out and had congratulated him by asking him to treat him to another cheesecake. But that's Jisung for you.

Seungmin and he had been texting each other for the last few days and it felt very surreal but sweet at the same time. 

By the time Saturday actually rolled around, to say Hyunjin was nervous was a gross understatement. He had already called Felix, the resident fashion advisor, and they had put together an outfit for Hyunjin to wear on the date. Seungmin had also texted him the previous night telling him how excited he was to finally go. So Hyunjin, though nervous, went through the entire day with a smile on his face.

It was when he was on his way to his last class that his phone started buzzing. He saw that it was from Seungmin and immediately accepted the call.

"Hey Jinnie! Can you talk for a bit?" Seungmin asked. Hyunjin could detect something in his voice but was unable to recognize what it was.

"Hey Minnie what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine but umm.. We had a project submission today which I had totally forgotten about. And the teacher is not letting us leave until we complete it. I'm really sorry but we will have to cancel today," Seungmin finished. Hyunjin could now sense that it was guilt which was prevalent in the other's tone.

He could feel his heart sinking. He had, of course, thought that everything couldn't work out that smoothly, and of course this had to happen and-

"Hyunjin? Are you there?"

"Oh yes, Minnie it's okay! Your project is more important, we can reschedule to another time, that's completely fine!"

"Nooo Hyunjin," Seungmin replied, "It's not fine and I had really been looking forward to this the entire week." Hyunjin's heart leapt at that. "This just came up out of nowhere and I feel so bad for cancelling on you when I was the one who had asked you out."

"Seungmin, it's fine! We will do something even better next time, okay?" Hyunjin said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his heart and concentrating on making sure that Seungmin didn't feel too bad about it.

"I promise that nothing shall get in the way next time, and I will make sure it's even better than what we had planned today," said Seungmin, sounding kind of mad at the entire world.

Hyunjin chuckled, "I'll take you up on that offer. Now you go finish that project, okay? And don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Okay Jinnie. I'm sorry again," said Seungmin while sounding like a sad puppy.

"Minnie c'mon! It's fine! I have a class to get to so I'll get going now, okay? Bye!"

"Goodbye Jin!"

Hyunjin pocketed his phone and ran to his class. He had barely settled down when the teacher arrived. Since it was the last class, their teacher allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Hyunjin was taking out his homework when he heard Jisung drawing his chair closer to Hyunjin's desk.

"Excited for your date?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows (that's another Jisung thing for you.) 

"We're not going, Sung," Hyunjin replied with a sigh, "Seungmin had to cancel."

Jisung gasped (dramatic ass) and said, "you want me to fight him? Because I would do that Hyunjin, guaranteed."

"No, it's okay," said Hyunjin smiling in spite of himself, "he had some last minute project submission thing so I can't blame him."

"But that still sucks," Jisung whined, "you were looking forward to it so much."

"We will just reschedule Jisung, it's okay. But do you want to hang out today? Watch a movie or something?"

Hyunjin saw guilt flash in his eyes before, "I'm sorry I made plans with Changbin Hyung."

"Jisung don't say sorry oh my god," Hyunjin hurriedly said to not make his friend feel bad, "I shouldn't have asked you to do something like that last minute. Anyway I do have some stuff to finish before Monday so guess I'll get a headstart." The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. 

"Let's go out to watch that movie tomorrow okay? My treat," said Jisung, smiling a little.

"Wow I should consider myself honoured, you're actually offering to pay," Hyunjin snorted.

"Don't get used to it now Jinnie," Jisung said with a small pout on his face.

"I know you too well to do that Sungie. Now you go and have fun on that date!"

"ITS NOT A DATE!"

___________________________________________

Hyunjin was trying to finish his homework early, but it wasn't due till Tuesday and without the last minute deadline hanging on his head, he didn't feel motivated to do it at all. He wouldn't admit it, but he was also sulking because the day had been so anticlimactic in spite of how he had thought it would turn out.

He decided to watch some drama, but that couldn't spike his interest either. He held his popcorn bowl in his lap, and got his phone out. It opened on to last night's chat with Seungmin, Hyunjin just sighed and exited the app. He went to Instagram where he saw Changbin Hyung had posted.

seocb: [Photo] being with a quokka really does make your entire day brighter 

It was a photo of Jisung laughing and Changbin Hyung actually smiling at the camera. Much wider than Hyunjin has ever seen him do. 'Well at least someone had fun today,' he thought, genuinely happy for his friend.

He was going to turn his attention back to the drama before he completely zoned out of the storyline when his phone started buzzing again. Seeing the caller ID, he felt a sense of deja vu, but answered the call with the same enthusiasm he had done earlier in the day.

"Hey Minnie! Did you get done with your project?"

"Hey Jinnie! Yes, I did actually. Jeongin wasn't happy with how much I made him hurry, but not like I would allow him to slack off again so," Seungmin chuckled.

Hyunjin laughed with him, "Well I'm proud of you. You got it done, that's what matters."

"Thanks Jin," Hyunjin could detect the smile in his voice. "By the way, I had called because I felt bad about calling the date off-"

"Seungmin, how many times-"

"Let me finish! I felt bad and also I couldn't resist not seeing you today after all the hype the entire week had built up so I kind of asked Felix for your address and I may be standing outside your dorm right now?"

"Kim Seungmin you didn't-" Hyunjin says as he gets up and walks to the window but, lo and behold, Seungmin was standing right there! He was wearing an oversized purple fuzzy sweatshirt and he looks so cuddly, Hyunjin wanted to run to him and give him a hug. 

Seungmin smiles when he sees Hyunjin and waves at him, and Hyunjin waved back, mirroring his smile. "Jinnie, can you please open the door now, it's kind of cold outside-" 

"OH, OF COURSE," Hyunjin shouts before throwing the door open and going to Seungmin. He takes his hand and leads him indoors, shutting the cold outside. It already seems warmer with Seungmin here, anyway.

They look at each other for a minute, unsure of how to progress when Seungmin starts smiling which turns into a giggle with both boys laughing together, happy just by being with each other.

___________________________________________

It's 11 pm and the two have already finished two bowls of popcorn and a bowl of ramen between them. The TV is showing some other drama they had turned on but neither of them are quite being able to keep up. 

Their positions have changed and Hyunjin is lying with his head on Seungmin's chest, with Seungmin carding through his hair, with his fingers, his breath making Hyunjin shiver. 

"Min, aren't you tired?"

"Not really, Jin. In fact, I'm happy things turned out this way," Seungmin says with a smile, " I had planned so much for our first date, but I guess this works just fine too."

"I think this turned out better than anything you could have planned," Hyunjin argues, while burrowing himself closer to Seungmin. 

"I agree wholeheartedly," Seungmin replies, planting a kiss on Hyunjin's head, and feeling Hyunjin's cheeks warm up in response.

"Wait, Min," Hyunjin starts, "now and even earlier on the phone, you called this a date. Is that what is?"

"Hyunjin," Seungmin groaned, "how can you possibly be this clueless-"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The chapter name is from DAY6's I'll Try
> 
> 2\. I'm really bad at writing dialogue, but as an ode to the title, I tried :3
> 
> 3\. Yes, I know my jokes are the worst, please bear with me 
> 
> 4\. Please kudo+comment, it really motivates me to write more!


End file.
